A Tale of Three Dogs chapter 4
by Wolf of the Crescent Moon
Summary: In the final explosive chaptr to this series Koga and Sesshomaru aren't even on the ropes but Kikyo jumps in saving Sesshomaru. As they fight none of them kill Naraku someone didn't quite die earlier and they return to finish Naraku off.


A Tale of Three Dogs

Chapter 4: Combined Effort! Avenge your comrades!

Sesshomaru and Koga walked up to the front gate and killed the demon guards. They were ticked it was easy to see. First Kagome and Sango, then Rin and now Inuyasha. Naraku was on fire and it was time to put him on ice and six feet under. "Hope you fight better than your brother." Koga said and Sesshomaru gripped Tessaiga tightly while it was still in the sheath. They marched in bashing the doors through. Naraku was busy feasting and had a look of shock on his face. "What! My incarnation didn't finish you off! Kagura finish them!" he yelled. Kagura was torn if she didn't help her freedom was lost if she did she'd be up against the man she loved. "Naraku, surely you're not blind. They'd kill me in a flash." she said and sat down. Naraku figured this out a second later. "Kanna! Use the mirror!" he ordered. She did and Koga and Sesshomaru looked right into it. The mirror exploded from the anger of their souls. Kanna was blown back through the wall. Naraku got up and threw down the bowl of chicken. "Enough! I'll kill you myself, its just a shame Inuyasha is already dead. How fitting though his brother and rival have come to avenge him. So who dies first? The captain of the wolf demon tribe? Or perhaps you Sesshomaru?" Naraku said as a smile spread to both cheeks. "We won't die, and if we do we won't die separately!" Koga yelled as he and Sesshomaru ran forward.

The battle commenced immediatly, Naraku was a little shocked they were working together. I mean their only connection was the 1/2 demon they both hated. Naraku made his right arm a sword and his left arm a crossbow firing bolts made of his flesh. "Fool! I have the shikon jewel at my disposal! Do you think you can win?" He was shut up as Koga punched him across the face. "Yelling is to let your guard down." he said and leapt up in the air as Sesshomaru drew the Tessaiga and unleashed the Wind Scar upon the stunned Naraku. When the smoke cleared a red barrier stood there. "You fools think you can penetrate this?" Naraku asked and fired several rounds of crossbow bolts. Koga ran along the wall dodging while Sesshomaru blocked with the Tessaiga. Koga looked at Sesshomaru and gave him a signal. The Tessaiga transformed into the crystal Tessaiga and Sesshomaru fired a series of the crystal rocks at Naraku. The barrier shattered to pieces and Koga leapt off the wall and got a kick right in at Naraku's right temple. Naraku flew back into the wall shattering a picture and making a huge imprint. Naraku's eye's went red and the hole castle shook and immediatly turned to dust. Everything except the people in it turned to dust. "Alright, you two have some spunk but I'll kill you both." Naraku said. Before they could run at Naraku he disapeared and flew up firing shots at them from above.

Kohaku came at Sesshomaru and Kagura at Koga dividing them. Koga was in midair as Kagura launched her Dance of the Dragon at him. "You'll die today wolf chieftain!" she yelled over the roar of tornadoes. Koga through fast and landed quickly running directly at Kagura. He ran so fast that his legs actually started making large indentions in the ground as he ran. His jewel shards glowed with a fiery red from rage and they gave him suck power. All the tornadoes formed into a giant one and that was the only thing separating Koga and Kagura from each other. Thinking she was protected, Kagura stood at ease knowing Koga wouldn't leap into the tornado. She was wrong as Koga went right into it. A giant F-5 tornado that would tear anything apart that was in its path. Kagura had used all her energy to mass and control this thing. She stood and laughed knowing Koga was being torn to bits inside. He didn't have the power to get out once he was in anyway. Kagura looked and something happened. The tornado started to fade. "How!" was all Kagura could mutter. Inside Koga had run the opposite direction forcing the tornado into a reverse spin and finally to a halt. He stood there now and looked at Kagura. She thought he was worn out and that was strike three on her streak of incorrect assumptions. Koga ran right at her and threw a punch at her right arm knocking the fan out and breaking her arm. He then knocked her up in the air breaking both legs and leaping up he came forward with a summersault breaking her neck. She fell on the ground in a heap of broken bones and limbs. Koga took the fan and crushed it. "You stupid fool, if you wanted to live that badly you shoulda stood outa the way." Koga said. Sesshomaru appeared holding a jewel shard in his hand. Koga knew that meant one thing. Sesshomaru tossed it to Koga. "I don't use these." he said. Koga put it in his left arm and they ran for Naraku.

Koga and Sesshomaru headed for him as he stood there he threw arms of flesh hoping to swallow them. They obliterated the flesh easily. "Face your doom." Sesshomaru said and used a Wind Scar. Naraku evaded it. "I have the power of the jewel! You can't defeat me!" he yelled. Koga and Sesshomaru came from the left and right attacking. Naraku changed both arms into swords and was slashing like crazy trying to hit something. He knocked the Tessaiga out of Sesshomaru's hands and at the same time launched a series of spikes out of his left shoulder at Koga. Koga hit the ground leaking blood. He had been badly cut in his left shoulder and across his stomache. Naraku now had two swords to overpower Sesshomaru who drew the Tensaiga. After five minutes of pure slashing Naraku had broken Sesshomaru's breast -plate and knocked him to the ground. "I see your death Sesshomaru. Do you see it? Your swords knocked away and your armor crushed. In a last ditch effort Sesshomaru summoned his energy whip and cut Naraku's head off hoping to buy time. He bought none as it reattached in a hurry. Naraku cut off his left arm and it crawled towards Sesshomaru's missing arm socket. It attached itself. "There now you can die with two arms Naraku said as a new arm grew back. Naraku's arm on Sesshomaru pinned the other arm down and Sesshomaru knew this was it. "Once again I see your death, the last of the great dog demons do you see it? Here it comes." Naraku said bringing up his sword arm. The arm flew off and Sesshomaru saw a sacred arrow there. Naraku felt his burning flesh and Koga looked in the direction of where it came from. Kikyo stood there! "The only thing that dies today is you." she said in her silent yet loud voice.

Koga came from behind with a kick knocking Naraku forward. Feeling his arm free he ripped Naraku's arm off and summoned poison to his claws. Naraku was flying forward with such tremendous force he could stop himself. With Koga driving him from behind with the force of four shards Naraku kept going. Sesshomaru ran forward with his claws as Kikyo fired another arrow. In a force of three attacks Naraku's body expanded? It absorbed Koga and Sesshomaru as they drew near him! Kikyo watched in horror as this happened. They disapeared in a wall of flesh as Naraku engulfed them. For a minute everything was silent and then Naraku's eye's grew in fear as he litterally exploded. Sesshomaru stood there with his poison claws glowing and Koga in a kicking stance. Naraku reformed but to his horror Koga was holding the shikon jewel that used to be in him! "Its still no use even with that you can't kill me." Naraku said. He then felt a shiver and leaned over then died. Wondering what had happened a man in purple and black stood there with his staff. The top blade of the staff was through something. A small baby. Miroku had killed Naraku's baby and heart. As a breeze picked up Kanna got up and left. They looked at her wondering where she would go and what she would do but she just left. At last Koga and Sesshomaru sat down for a breather as did Kikyo and Miroku. "Well, now what?" Koga said. "We have all the shards!" Miroku realized and sure enough he was right. He looked to Koga and then realized after that he could never ask Koga to part with his shards. Sesshomaru sat then remembered he had something to do. When he came back Inuyasha was with him and they all sat down together. Sesshomaru handed his brother the Tessaiga and they watched the sun come up.

Inuyasha looked at his brother and said "You know what? I have a deal for you. If you bring back Kagome, and Sango I'll give you the Tessaiga and have Kaede remove the shield spell." Sesshomaru merely knodded and Miroku had brought their bodies back with him. They took the heads down and brought them all back to life even Kohaku. Inuyasha smiled and hugged then kissed Kagome as Miroku did the same with Sango. Kohaku hugged Sango and Koga and Sesshomaru just stood there. "Well looks like all is done and finished." Koga said turning to leave but Kikyo stopped him. She pulled Sesshomaru aside. She whispered something in Koga's ear and he smirked. "If you say so." he said. Sesshomaru for the first time in his life smiled and laughed an evil yet breath-taking chuckle. He brought Kagura back to life and then Koga hugged Kikyo! Sesshomaru carried Kagura and they left. Inuyasha wondering where they were going asked "Hey! Where are you all going?" Koga turned and said "I'm gonna go get married and have a wonderful life." he said. Sesshomaru turned around and looked at Inuyasha and just knodded acknowledging that even a half breed was worth 'something' Both groups departed. Sesshomaru had a mansion in his old territory that Koga, Kikyo, Kagura, Rin, Jaken, and himself moved into. Inuyasha went to the future with Kagome and they opened up a farm. Inuyasha was good at handling fruits and vegitables. Sango and Miroku went back to the demon hunters village with Kohaku and fixed it up and they started a new clan of Demon hunters. Meanwhile in the night Kanna walked up to two large doors labled "backup"...


End file.
